


Pool Date

by SanaVenus



Series: Apartment AU [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2964230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't chronologically in the right place, probably. [I don't know yet, I haven't written the other bits that might come first]<br/>Still need a name for Ren's puppy! <br/>Tagged all the pairings because they will happen? Just not here, sorry. MinAo is established already, and it's mostly NoiSei fluff. <br/>Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pool Date

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't chronologically in the right place, probably. [I don't know yet, I haven't written the other bits that might come first]  
> Still need a name for Ren's puppy!   
> Tagged all the pairings because they will happen? Just not here, sorry. MinAo is established already, and it's mostly NoiSei fluff.   
> Please enjoy.

It all started with Noiz looking things up on the internet, things to help himself and to help Sei, he stumbled upon the idea of swimming, and decided to broach the idea with Sei. At first Sei hadn’t been sure, he didn’t want to trouble Noiz, but when Noiz convinced him that it was a mutually beneficial idea the older male got on board for it. 

That was supposed to be it, just Noiz and Sei chilling out in the private pool Noiz was going to book, or buy depending on which was easier, however Sei then told both of his brothers when they arrived to show their brother Ren’s new puppy. Upon hearing that Noiz wanted to take their brother swimming they both decided it wasn’t a good idea and decided to tag along. Sei was more than happy to allow it, as he’d missed Noiz’s initial intention. 

Aoba then told Koujaku and Mizuki over some drinks in Mizuki’s bar which ended up with the two of them deciding to tag along to pick up girls, not realising that Noiz was planning to book the whole pool just for them, and in bed that evening Aoba brought it up to Mink who wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to go, but remembering back to before they were a couple, he remembered a few of the other guys had their sights set on Aoba and if he wasn’t there to make sure people knew Aoba was off limits, it was possible his boyfriend would be attacked, so Mink agreed to play life guard, which made Aoba happy because he was concerned for Sei who probably couldn’t swim. 

Meanwhile Ren had decided to discuss the topic with Clear, partly because he was curious if Clear was able to swim, when Clear mentioned that there was a pool nearby with a doggy paddling pool the pair vowed to take their puppy there, so Ren messaged Sei to inform him where they should go, Sei was happy for the suggestion and told Noiz, forgetting to mention he’d invited his brothers. 

So here they all were. Noiz had a picnic for the pair of them which had seemed larger than expected, but he decided since it was Tae’s cooking he wouldn’t hold back. He also assumed after all their swimming he’d probably be starving anyway. Noiz had called the pool a few days in advance and was able to book it meaning they had the whole thing to themselves for the whole day. 

Needless to say he was both startled and unhappy when Sei appeared wedged between his two brothers, with the Giant Mink looming in the back with the Gentle Giant Clear, plus behind them were the noisy chattering old men, Koujaku and Mizuki. 

“Why the hell are you guys here?!” Noiz snapped, Sei looked at him a little surprised. Aoba and Ren however were grinning, happy they’d foiled Noiz’s plan. 

“Ah sorry! I invited them, you mentioned last time we should all hang out sometime…” Sei replied, “I figured you wouldn’t mind, but it’s my bad for not telling you sooner. Sorry.” Sei explained, Noiz swallowed the complaint he was going to make. 

“You should have told me, but I guess you’re right… I did say we should hang out altogether, I don’t know why you had to invite him though!” Noiz replied pointing at Koujaku. 

“Aah, Noiz it’s rude to point,” Aoba said with a playful smile. “Sei, I’m surprised you didn’t tell him though, although I suppose if you did he might have cancelled.” 

“I wouldn’t cancel! This is an important thing for Sei.” Noiz snapped, when Aoba turned his playful smile on him again Noiz slumped down a bit and tried to hide his slightly blushing face. 

“So you were serious then, I thought for sure you had evil intentions.” Aoba chuckled. 

Something flashed on Sei’s face for a moment but only Noiz was in the position to spot it. 

The group moved into the confines of the pool, it was outdoors which was nice considering the heat, and it was walled off to keep the dogs in and the strangers out. It was a nice place and Noiz realised he’d have to thank whoever had found the place. 

It didn’t take long for everyone to fall into their own things, Clear and Ren were cooing over the puppy watching it paddle and shake off which made them both laugh, Ren cringed as the dog came over to rub himself on him while it was still soaked. 

Mink was as he had planned on the side-lines on a recliner reading his book keeping an eye on Aoba each time he finished his paragraph and whenever Aoba called him to show him something. 

Koujaku and Mizuki were sat with a couple of cans of beer in a cooler and kicking their feet in the pool, they’d started with just complaining about how it was closed off and they couldn’t show off, and occasionally jeering at Noiz who’d yell at them making Sei smile. But more often than not they just chatted about their own thing.

Meanwhile Noiz and Sei were dealing with the important stuff, “You realise I can’t swim right?” Sei asked Noiz nodded. 

“I’d assumed as much, but its fine I can swim so I can teach you.” Noiz explained, Sei smiled gently at him. 

“Thank goodness that you’re so reliable.” Sei stated, Noiz blushed slightly and turned away so Sei couldn’t see. He led Sei to a deeper part and told Sei to try to float on the water, Sei did his best and with Noiz holding him up he was able to stay afloat. 

“Right now you need to kick your legs and move your arms, look at Aoba, do it like that okay?” Noiz explained, Sei did his best and Noiz walked beside him holding his hands just under Sei so if he began to sink he could help him float again. 

After a couple of laps with Aoba and Koujaku staring at them, the pair decided to take a break, Sei sat on the side of the pool while Noiz stayed in the water for a bit longer. 

“You said this was for us both, but so far only I’ve been swimming,” Sei said with an almost pout, Noiz panicked briefly.

“Ah in that case I’ll swim now! You can stay there and watch while you get your strength back.” Noiz replied, Sei nodded and Noiz decided to do a couple of laps, he felt a little embarrassed that he had to, he’d planned no to swim at all, since he could only just about manage a front crawl because this was the second time he’d ever been swimming and he’d had to look up how to swim on the internet and the best ways to teach someone. 

After Noiz had worn himself out with his poor swimming the group decided it was time to eat the lunch that Noiz had brought. 

Aoba retreated back to Mink to eat with him, and the two put up an impenetrable field that no one could cross, Koujaku and Mizuki didn’t have a whole lot but after some pushing from Ren and Clear decided to eat, meanwhile they ate and fed the puppy the treats Ren had brought with him. 

Sei had surprisingly decided to pull Noiz aside to eat on their own, and the two put up their own impenetrable field which upset Aoba and Ren, the pair laughed together and smiled at their light hearted discussion. Sei reached over and wiped some food off of Noiz’s face leaving him startled more so when Sei licked his fingers, “Next time, I’ll make sure not to invite everyone else, sorry if I spoiled our date.” Sei said with a soft smile, leaving Noiz going redder and redder.


End file.
